


Очень серьезные дети

by Firesong



Series: Puzzle pieces for Mr. Riddle [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы знаем, что у Билла Уизли было максимальное количество СОВ. Еще мы знаем, что Гермиона не успевала бы ходить на все-все-все предметы, если бы не хроноворот. Может быть, Биллу тоже его выдали?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень серьезные дети

**Author's Note:**

> Хронология цикла не всегда совпадает с канонической.
> 
> Время и место действия: Хогвартс, 1983 г. Билл учится на треьем курсе, Чарли на год младше.

\- Мистер Уизли, вы знаете, о чем я хочу с вами поговорить.  
\- Да, мэм.  
Билл стоял абсолютно спокойно и смотрел за плечо Макгонагалл, куда-то в темнеюще окно. Он и раньше уже оказывался в этом кабинете, по самым разным поводам. Он бывал здесь упрямым, раскаивающимся, смущенным, даже расстроенным. Давал объяснения, выслушивал замечания, извинялся - искренне или не очень... Но сейчас был особый случай, и мальчик точно знал, что никакие неприятности его не ждут.  
\- В этом году, мистер Уизли, вы записались на все пять курсов по выбору, Ваши родители, - она сделала паузу, перекладывая какие-то бумаги, и Билл напрягся. По его предположениям у родителей не должно было быть никаких... - не возражают ни против нагрузки, ни против оплаты выбранных вами курсов. У вас лучшие результаты на потоке, и все преподаватели согласны, что вам можно предоставить подобную возможность.  
Билл продолжал молчать и смотреть в одну точку. Ему было очевидно, что можно прыгать от радости, но это он будет делать потом. Не здесь. И вместе с Чарли. Кроме того, декан явно к чему-то вела, так что может быть придется еще побороться, прежде чем радоваться.  
\- Тем не менее, мистер Уизли, вынуждена напомнить, что вы также играете в квиддич и посещаете несколько внеклассных факультативов, - Макгонагалл строго посмотрела на него поверх очков. - Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь уходить из команды? Капитан и ваш дом рассчитывают на вас.  
Билл улыбнулся в тридцать два зуба.  
\- Ни за что, профессор! И Чарли в этом году будет пробоваться - вы же знаете, у нас как раз ловца нет.  
\- Вы считаете, что ваш брат хорошо играет? - сдержанно поинтересовалась их суровый декан, в уголках губ которой притаилась улыбка.  
Билл улыбнулся еще шире, хотя казалось бы - некуда, и убежденно ответил:  
\- Мой брат - самый лучший.  
Макгонагалл покачала головой и вернулась к основной теме:  
\- Вы же должны понимать, мистер Уизли, что физически нереально успевать все, что вы запланировали на этот год.  
Билл мысленно фыркнул. Можно подумать, уроки и квиддич - это все, чем они с братом планируют заниматься. Но вслух он сказал:  
\- А магически - реально? - и устремил на декана абсолютно невинный взгляд.  
\- Магически - реально, - ответила Макгонагалл, которая гордилась про себя своим одаренным учеником. Она понимала, что он каким-то образом узнал о "программе министерства для особо способных детей" - может быть, от отца? Но все-таки такие нагрузки в его возрасте... - Билл, - она внезапно расслабилась и стала выглядеть как усталый преподаватель и администратор в конце первого дня учебы. - Я поняла, что ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь, не делай такие глаза. Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно? Хроноворот может казаться интересной игрушкой, но тебе действительно придется учиться. Более того, в конце каждого года разрешение на его использование пересматривается на основе твоих оценок. Если вам с братом нужно свободное время - лучше возьми меньше нагрузки, а не больше с хроноворотом.  
\- Мэм... - Билл резко стал серьезным и вздохнул. - Вы ведь знаете, какие у нас в семье... обстоятельства? - Макгонагалл кивнула. - Мне нужна хорошая работа, сразу после школы, чтобы помогать родителям. Причем "хорошая" в нашем случае значит "с большой зарплатой", все эти разговоры насчет "интересная" и "важная" семью не накормят.  
Макгонагалл слушала его с возрастающим удивлением. И этот говорит тринадцатилетний мальчик, без которого последние два года не обходилось ни одно происшествие в школе? А мальчик рассуждал дальше:  
\- Мне недостаточно получить пять любых ТРИТОНов, я не знаю, оценки по каким предметам мне потом понадобятся, понимаете? Поэтому я хочу все, что есть... и буду стараться на Превосходно. Еще больше мне нужны знания, поэтому я не собираюсь бросать даже факультативы. А без квиддича и проделок я просто скисну при таком режиме, - он криво улыбнулся и снова стал похож на привычного Билла. - Поиграть с хроноворотом - это интересно, конечно... а вы знаете, что министерство назначило премию тем, кто восстановит способ их создания? А знаете, какую?  
Макгонагалл без дальнейших проволочек протянула ему коробочку с артефактом.  
\- Вы не должны никому рассказывать о том, что пользуетесь этим... предметом, - предупредила она.  
Билл уставился на нее огромными круглыми глазами и рассмеялся.  
\- Ну хорошо, согласен, у нас полная школа кретинов, и никому за пять лет в голову не придет, что я посещаю несколько уроков в одно и то же время. Но брату я расскажу. Ни за что и никогда не может быть так чтобы Чарли не понял, что происходит, меньше чем за неделю. Можем поспорить, - он увидел, что декан собирается что-то сказать, и добавил. - Да ладно вам, профессор. В конце концов, мой брат в той же ситуации, что и я, и собирается записываться на все дополнительные предметы на следующий год. А вы как думали? Мы уже и с родителями это обсудили.  
Макгонагалл, лишившись дара речи, только махнула на него рукой. Билл развернулся и вышел за дверь - и профессор услышала быстрый удаляющийся топот.  
Женщина покачала головой и подумала, что дети Молли и Артуру, бесспорно, удались, даже если с карьерой не сложилось у обоих. Она улыбнулась, вспоминая своих бывших учеников, и думая о том, какими окажутся остальные Уизли. Старший у них серьезен не по годам, а ведь обычно по нему не скажешь.  
  
А Билл носился по коридорам, разыскивая брата, и думал о том, как удачно все получилось. Теперь они смогут исследовать ту башню.. и подземелья... и для занятий анимагией будет свободное время. И вообще - мир теперь и всегда принадлежит им!  
Учеба - это, конечно, важно, но если бы расписание не составляли так, что выборные предметы перекрываются, хроноворот был бы не нужен. Тоже мне, "нагрузка", они из библиотеки уже узнали больше, чем на уроках...  
Поэтому на брата он налетел с торжествующим возгласом  
\- Запретная секция у нас в руках! Ты готов раздвоиться, братец?  
\- Получилось?!  
\- А ты сомневался?  
\- Ты - лучший! - воскликнул Чарли, с обожанием глядя на старшего брата.  
  
Эпилог  
А близнецам Билл и Чарли так и не рассказали, что бывает, если записаться на все пять выборных курсов...


End file.
